lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
The Acacia Strain
The Acacia Strain is an American band from Chicopee, Massachusetts. History Originally founded in 2001, the band itself has undergone numerous changes in the member line-up. To date they have released five studio albums, as well as two split albums: one with Loyal to the Grave (on which they covered the Slayer song "Seasons in the Abyss") and another with This or the Apocalypse, War from a Harlots Mouth, Fact, and Aggressive Dogs. The band has worked with acclaimed producers Adam DutkiewiczUNEARTH Frontman Is 'Excited' About Working With Producer ADAM DUTKIEWICZ Again and Chris "Zeuss" Harris.Official website The band released their DVD, The Most Known Unknown, on February 16, 2010.THE ACACIA STRAIN's 'The Most Known Unknown' DVD Lands On BILLBOARD Chart The band reached the Billboard Top 200 albums chart in 2008 with Continent and 2010 with Wormwood.The Acacia Strain at Billboard.com They will be playing on the entire Warped Tour 2011 on the Advent Clothing stage along with We Came As Romans, Set Your Goals, Winds Of Plague, Black Veil Brides, Miss May I and others. Style and themes All Music Guide characterizes the band's musical style as "utilizing a bone-crushing rhythm section, apocalyptic samples, and a unique triple-guitar assault to deliver their signature blend of hardcore, noise, and death and doom metal."The Acacia Strain The site's review of Wormwood elaborates on the band's sound as "an inelegant and unstoppable juggernaut fueled by memories of the unchecked aggression unleashed on the world by the likes of Sepultura and Pantera."{Wormwood - The Acacia Strain The band's bassist, Jack Strong, describes their music as hardcore-influenced metal.The Acacia Strain Is My Favorite Band {W/ Interview} Although the band is sometimes classified as deathcore, lead vocalist Vincent Bennett has went on record to say that deathcore "sucks" and that "if anyone calls us 'deathcore' then I might do something very bad to them."Exclusive Interview With The Acacia Strain’S Vincent Bennett Written by lead vocalist Vincent Bennett, the band's lyrics generally center around misanthropyThe Acacia Strain - 2009 Interview With Vincent Bennett and nihilism.Interview With Vincent Bennett Of The Acacia Strain Bennett employs misogynistic and sexually deviant imagery in his lyrics, but usually only as metaphors to help get his points across while keeping the songs' overall meanings open for interpretation.The Acacia Strain - 2009 Interview With Vincent BennettThe Acacia Strain Interview Band members ;Current members *Vincent Bennett – lead vocals (2001–present) *Daniel "DL" Laskiewicz – guitar, backing vocals (2001–present) *Kevin Boutot – drums (2005–present) *Jack Strong – bass guitar, backing vocals (2006–present) *Tim Cavallari – guitars (2010–present) (touring) *Antonio Diaz – guitars (2010–present)(touring) ;Former members *Christopher Daniele – guitars (2001–2005) *Daniel Daponde – guitars (2001–2006) *Karrie Whitfield – bass (2001–2003) *Jeanne Sagan – bass (2003) *Seth Coleman – bass (2004–2006) *Ben Abert – drums (2001–2004) *Mark Castillo – drums (2004–2005) *David Sroka – guitars (2009) *Mike Casavant – guitars (2009–2010) Discography Videography *"Smoke Ya Later" (2004) *"3750" (2005) *"Angry Mob Justice" (2006) *"Skynet" (2009) *''The Most Known Unknown'' (DVD, 2010) *"The Hills Have Eyes" (2010) *"The Impaler" (2011) References External links *The Acacia Strain on MySpace *The Acacia Strain on Facebook *The Acacia Strain on Twitter Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia